


Lights

by Contego



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's actually just all sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, also, christmas shibari is a thing in this, except people are the ones usually calling me daddy, im actually not sorry about the daddy kink bc thats me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: Lance loves to make Shiro jealous. And that's exactly what he does.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, Adrian!
> 
> Here's my playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/22x3opzhl2mjjxjlti4xry4aa/playlist/71WUu6WoAKeemPf2gwIxhd
> 
> The main song I listened to is Don't by Bryson Tiller b/c yes? Also, that ex sent me that song and was like "that won't be me" and guess what???? HE WAS EXACTLY HOW THE SONG DESCRIBES THE SHITTY BF.

If there’s one thing Lance loves, it’s making Shiro’s possessive side come out to play. Their annual pre-Chanukah/Christmas date was going perfectly! Until Lance decided to shamelessly send flirty smiles and winks to the other guys around them. Shiro quickly caught onto this, which made Mission: Get Shiro Turned On succeed. Now Lance has to face the dire consequences of his actions. But he didn’t mind much. Afterall, it turned him on seeing Shiro so possessive. But after Shiro caught on to Lance, he quickly rushed him home so he could receive his punishment. 

 

“Tell me who you belong to,” Shiro said harshly, pushing Lance up against the wall, running his hands up Lance’s shirt. The Cuban shuddered at Shiro’s cold hands, shaking his head. He wouldn’t give into Shiro so easily. With an annoyed growl, one of Shiro’s hands made its way down into Lance’s boxers, gently gripping onto Lance’s hard cock, “You’ll want to answer me, baby.” Shiro whispered into Lance’s ear, playfully biting onto his earlobe. Lance let out a small gasp at both the touch and the slight pain of the bite.  _ Fuck _ . “Otherwise... “ Shiro drifted off, stroking Lance’s cock slowly, “You won’t get to cum tonight. And you know how you get when you’re edged.” Shiro’s words filled Lance’s ear, making him quiver. Shiro really knew how to get to him. 

 

“Y-You… I belong to you.” Lance whimpered out, giving into Shiro’s demands. Triumphantly, Shiro nodded his head, “Good boy. That’s right. You belong to  _ me _ .” Shiro pulled his hand from Lance’s pants, only to be met with soft protests. “You know how daddy gets when you flirt with other guys with those big, beautiful eyes of yours.” In an instant Lance was picked up and thrown onto the bed, Shiro pouncing on him like a lion. Shiro is the kind of guy that’s subtle when it comes to public PDA… But when it’s just the two of them in their bedroom, he makes a complete 180. Within minutes their clothes littered the bedroom floor, leaving Lance open to all of Shiro’s kisses and touches. Shiro made sure to kiss and touch Lance everywhere  _ except  _ where Lance actually wanted--no,  _ needed  _ to be touched. 

 

“Kashi,” Lanced whined, “Fuck me. I’ve been bad tonight.” Lance reached down to stroke himself, but that was promptly struck down. Shiro pinned Lance’s arms above him, “No touching yourself unless I say you can. Okay, kitten?” 

 

“Yes, daddy.” With that, Shiro stood from the bed and walked into his closet. When he re-emerged he had in one hand a bottle of Lube and a blindfold and in the other… Christmas lights? Without a word, Shiro walked to the left side of the bed, tying one end of the lights to the headboards. 

 

“Hand,” Shiro demanded. Obeindly, Lance handed over his hand and soon getting the lights wrapped around his wrist.  _ Oh _ . A nice twist of Shibari. Shiro never failed to leave Lance always on his toes with new bedroom activities. In a matter of minutes, the room was illuminated with multi-colored lights. They accentuated every detail of Lance’s body under their soft glow. The vibe of their bedroom shifted from intense to passionate in a matter of minutes. 

 

“I want you to focus on just my voice tonight, baby,” Shiro said softly as he placed the blindfold over Lance’s eyes. It’s true about what they say. Once you lose one sense, the others heighten. He could hear every grunt, breath, and movement his lover made. In a way, it turned him on even more… The fact that he had no clue what Shiro would do to him. Lance remembers the distinct sound of the lube bottle opening and being applied to Shiro’s fingers. The soft moans the older man made as he stroked his own cock left Lance absolutely weak. 

 

“You know what I’m going to do to you, kitten?” Shiro asked, climbing back onto the bed, spreading Lance’s legs far enough for him to kneel comfortably between them. 

 

“What will you do?” Lance muttered, feeling a cold finger enter him. Loud moans escaped his mouth, his back arching to the feeling. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so you slow and  _ deep… _ ” Another finger entered Lance, “So you’ll feel every inch of my cock in you.” Another finger, “And if you’re a good boy for daddy, I’ll let you finish first. How do you like that?” Shiro whispered, placing kisses on Lance’s inner thigh. 

 

“I love it, Kashi... “ Lance’s breaths hitched with Shiro’s fingers graced his prostate. A smirk appeared on his face, loving every single second of this. “Please, Sir, I need your cock  _ now _ .” 

 

“So demanding tonight, Kitten…” Shiro pulled his fingers out of Lance, grabbing the small bottle of Lube and applying it to his hard cock. Shiro lined up to Lance, slowly pushing himself inside. Lance felt so fucking good around Shiro’s cock. Like a perfect fit. 

 

“You always feel so good on me, baby.” Shiro moaned, grabbing ahold of Lance’s hips as he began to slowly go deeper until his whole cock was inside him. Shivers and waves of pleasure rushed up Lance’s body, leaving him breathless. Shiro continued to fuck Lance nice and slow, making sure Lance felt every inch of him. Each time Shiro hit his lover’s prostate, loud moans rang out in the room. It was so fucking hot. 

 

“Have you been a bad boy tonight?” Lance nodded.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“I- ah, fuck, I flirted with someone that’s not you.” 

 

“Is that okay?” Lance shook his head.

 

“No, daddy.” With that, Shiro smirked and stopped dead in his tracks, his cock deep inside of Lance. 

“Good boy. I want you to remember that. The only person that gets to fuck you is me. Understand?” Shiro demanded an answer, refusing to continue until Lance gave his verbal confirmation. 

 

“Yes, sir, I understand.” Lance practically whispered, waiting with desperation for Shiro to pick up where he left off. Lance heard Shiro crawl up closer to his face until they practically were face to face. 

 

“Let’s pick up where we left off then.” Shiro propped himself up with one hand, the other wrapping itself around Lance’s throat. Fuck. Lance loved choking so much… But Shiro loved it even more. Without warning, Shiro began to fuck Lance again. But this time, it was more aggressive. More possessive. Shiro was  _ definitely  _ claiming Lance. 

 

“Ah- Kashi… Harder!” Lance begged. The other man happily obliged, pounding into Lance harshly, his grip around his neck getting a bit tighter. Waves of pleasure began to overtake Lance as Shiro hit his prostate harshly. Lance’s loud moans only made Shiro keep going, wanting to completely wreck him. Which was absolutely working. Lance was ready to finish at any moment, but he knew better. Shiro had to give him permission first. 

 

“You’ve been so good, baby…” Shiro closed his eyes in pleasure, trying to hold himself back from finishing first, “Would you like to cum for me?” Lance nodded.

 

“Yes, fuck,  _ please- _ ” Lance thanked the lord, arching his back in complete pleasure. 

 

“Then cum for me, baby,” Shiro demanded, making his last strokes deeper and harsher. The last few strokes struck Lance’s prostate, which completely undid him. Cum covered Lance’s stomach in a matter of seconds.

 

Seeing Lance come all over himself sent Shiro over the edge. In one last deep stroke, Shiro filled Lance with his cum, moaning loudly at the pleasure of release. He stayed in that position for a few moments, panting heavily along with Lance. 

 

“I love you,” Shiro said softly, placing a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. Shiro pulled out, ignoring the cum dripping from Lance’s hole. They’ll deal with the sheets later. The restraints and blindfold were soon removed and thrown to the ground, forgotten. 

 

“I love you too, Shiro.” Lance yawned, cuddling up to Shiro. Without hesitation. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him in close. Lance typically passed out almost immediately after sex. It just wore him out so much.Their relationship is far from perfect. But Shiro’s crazy fits Lance’s crazy. And that’s all that matters. 


End file.
